Professional Love
by DazzledBoops
Summary: Lemony goodness is both chapters, previous one-shot made two. They're married but they're strangers. Both working long hours and ignoring their more primal needs. Lets watch as they relieve that tension!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Okay so to begin with sorry if there are any errors is grammar or spelling. I have no beta. I did my best to edit this myself. Let me know if you find anything really bad so I can fix it please? **

**Ohh and no I don't own Twilight. If Rob Patterson is willing to sell himself, I will buy him and own him. Otherwise just the ideals are mine people.**

She was soaking in a hot bubble bath after a long day at the office. Her husband was staying late at the hospital tonight, again. He was always there. She couldn't help but feel unwanted and unloved at times. She new he never meant to ignore her this way, as she never meant to ignore him either. Their lives were just complicated and hectic. When they did find the time to be together, they spent it paying bills and having the quick fuck to hold them over until the next time.

She wanted more and so did he though. They both missed the sensual sex they once shared. Of course, this was when they were first wed and their professional lives hadn't intervened. They were happy once upon a time. Every aspect in life fulfilled. But the more respect they gained in their proper fields the more work poured in.

He was a doctor. She was a lawyer. He worked on call in the ER. She did probono. They both lived their lives to help others. In doing so they ended up not living their lives. They neglected one another, not on purpose, but unnoticed. They still loved one another immensly and always would. Love was definitely not their problem. Time was. Energy was. Had they an ounce of either or they wouldn't be in this predicament.

So this is where our story begins.

The music was radiating softly through the room from the ceiling speakers. One of the few extravagant toys they allowed themselves. They had money but they didn't like throwing it around. They were frugal, but not in the clipping coupons kind of way. They were modest with their wealth. They decided since they were both avid music lovers, they would install a complete surround system in the entire house. The center control unit would be in the den and could be controlled with sensors from anywhere within the house. Each room came quipped with a special remote to control the speakers in that room.

She was currently listening to Bach, her favorite piece, 'Toccata and Fugue' in D Minor. She liked this particular piece because it mirrored her days. Always starting out slowly and intense, turning into complete hectic frenzies and ending slow and remorseful. She loved the work of Bach more than any other composer/organist. His music was powerful, soulful and always kind of mirrored her personality and life.

The pearly white bathroom, complete with white marble sink/tile. White plush carpeting. A oval shaped mirror adorned with bare bulbs on top and a seperate shower stall was now totally sheethed in candlelight. She opted for the calming scents of vanilla bean and chamomile. Both to calm her body and mind while soothing her senses. She set the jet stream in the jacuzzi bathtub on low for a nice soothing back massage.

She held her wine glass, half filled with Pinot Noir, by the long crystal stem. Tilting it up 45 degrees for a nice big swig. After all she has had an absolute horrid day and a little wine never huurt to drown the sorrow. She had already had 3 glasses but what is one more?

The white bubbles, covering all her delicate skin up to her neck, were glistening in the dim light. Her curly hair was pulled up into a soft, loose bun on top of her head. Her reading specs hanging loosley on the edge of her button nose. Which was pressed between the pages of her favorite Bronte novel.

She was so engrossed in her novel that she overlooked the sound of the front door unlocking, opening and then closing again with a soft, 'click'. She did not pay much attention to the soft thud of footsteps coming down the hall towards her. Nor did she notice the tall figure looming in the bathroom doorway.

She did, however, notice when said figure hovered above her and whispered in her ear, "get up", in a soft but yet commanding voice. She looked up and her eyes locked with piercing green ones. She gasped audibly and froze in place. Shocked not by fright but by surprise. She did not expect him here.

"Don't make me repeat myself. ."

She rose slowly from the tub, unconsciously covering her chest as she did so. Letting her novel drop to the carpet with a loud 'thump'.

He picked her up bridal style, getting his black slacks and white button down completely soaked. He didn't care about that though. He had been waiting so long to do this and was not missing any chance to be close to her. Regardless if she was soaking wet or not. He carried her to the door of the bedroom and set her down on her feet. Turning her round to face away from him. He took out the black silk scarf hidden in his pocket and tied it over her eyes. Waving his hand in front to determine if she could see through it, she did not move, so he lifted her over his shoulder and continued on with a loud smack on her ass cheek. She let out a squeal and jerked away from him out of instinct.

He carried her to the bed and layed her down gently on the plushy white feather blanket. Her small head atop the soft white pillows and her legs stretched out straigt and slightly parted.

"Isabella, I love you and regret never being able to show you how much I do. Tonight is for you, for us, for our love. I am going to show you how I feel and how you make me feel. I am going to worship your body until the sun comes up. I am going to make you scream my name in complete ecstasy. Tonight, I'm yours and you're mine."

He lowered himself above her grazing his nose along her flesh as he reached her forehead. He placed soft, delicate kisses all over her face. Across her forehead down her eyelids, over her cheeks, on the bridge of her nose, all the way to her chin. He took her bottom lip between his and sucked gently, relishing the taste of her. He let his teeth graze her bottom lip as he pulled away, eliciting a quiet moan from her. He leaned in and took her top lip and repeated the same actions.

He moved down back to her chin and placed soft kisses down to her neck. When he got to the crook of her neck his kisses became more frenzied and desperate. He licked and nibbled and bit down, taking everything he could and loving every minute of it. She was squirming with each nibble and moaning with each lick. Her legs were pressed tightly together to keep her arousal at bay.

His hands made their ways from the bed to her sides and rubbed gently up and down. He kissed his way from her shoulders down her chest and inbetween her breasts. Each kiss was wet and slippery and delicious. When he reached her belly button his tongue darted out and dipped into it. She scream out in complete ecstacy. Shivering from his touches and kisses. He kept kissing going down until he reached her hip bone. He licked his way from right to left and back again. Then did the same thing over traveling back up to her neck. His hands worked their way to her breasts and gently palmed them, massaging them in soothing circles. He made his way back to her mouth and kissed her fiercly, licking her bottom lip for entrance to her delicious mouth. She parted her lips slightly allowing him in. They didn't even fight for dominance, she let him have it. This was his time to appreciate her. She would let him have anything right now. He made her feel so good.

She couldn't help the moans coming from her throat as he kept playing with her breasts and kissing her lovingly. One of his hands began moving south, tickling her sensitive skin on the way down, making her giggle into his mouth. He chuckled softly into their passionate kiss. When his fingers found her wet folds he dove right in. Circling lightly to tease her a bit. When she started gyrating her hips and bucking her sex into his hand he became more fierce in his ministrations. Furiously rubbing her clit while kissing every part of her face. He began kissing down her body again, working his way down to her hip bone. Licking his way down to where his fingers were working frantically to please her. He took her puffy mound into his mouth and sucked gently while he let two fingers glide into her sex. Her hips bucked forward and her throat released the sexiest moan/gurgle sound. Pure bliss is what that sound was. He sucked until he could feel her tense up. He let a third finger slip into her sex and began sucking her harder. Pumping his fingers into her harder and curling them at the tips on the way out. She was writhing in the bed from side to side, screaming his name over and over. He loved the affect he had on her. When he knew she was close to release he whispered huskily, "come for me baby", and that she did. The whole time screaming, "fuck, shit, ahhh, fuck", and shouting his name.

He sat up and slowly took his fingers from her sex once he was sure she released every bit of herself to him. He licked her juices from his fingers, moaning at the sweet taste of her. Lapping up every bit he could.

She couldn't help but admire him while he was licking her off his own fingers. He was a God, and he was hers. She pulled his hair forwards to give him a proper kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and moaned at the sweetness.

He rolled over and brought her to his chest. Both gasping for air after the passionate kiss. She leaned up and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Edward. I regret never being able to show you how much I do. Tonight is for you, for us, for our love. I am going to show you how I feel and how you make me feel. Tonight, I'm yours and you're mine."

**A/N:**

**Just a quick one shot. I realize I've been neglecting my other story and I'm sorry for that. I have been trying to work on it, but life has thrown me some lemons recently. I'm still trying to make the lemonade peeps. But do not fear, I will somehow get my creative juices flowing again and finish what I started. I just don't know what to do with it. I had a direction but I lost it. If anyone has suggestions or anything that may help lemme know. I may even be willing to collaborate with another if someone is willing to help me out. I don't know if the story is that good but ehh whatever. So I hope you enjoy this short piece. Hope to be back on here again soon.**

**Ohh and I left this story kind of open. I maybe up for making a second part just for Edward...depending on the response I get from this and if anyone is really into it. Let me know peeps! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part Two as promised. Enjoy!**

Bella lay in Edwards arms for a few hours thinking about what had just happened only hours ago.

_After she proclaimed her love to Edward, they stared in one anothers eyes for what could be mere seconds or hours. Neither one wanting to look away and lose the moment they so desperately needed. They both loved each other, unconditionally, but life came in the way of love too many times. Bella never knew how much she neglected taking care of her marriage, she always had that nagging feeling but always put it off. She wanted to show Edward just how much he meant to her and she wanted him to know how much she was willing to do for him. _

_With this thought alone, Bella scooted her body to hover over his. She started stringing kisses among his long, pale neck. She worked her tongue and mouth south. Stopping to nibble on his collarbone and to lick his pecks. Soft kisses littered his abdomen and traced his happy trail as she made her desent to his hard erection. _

_Her eyes took in the heavenly sight in front of her. This wonderful, sexy man was hers. He was the epitome of perfection, every womans wet dream. She took in the long curve of his neck and the muscles straining beneath the skin holding his head up to watch her. His shoulders were wide and broad but not burely. They were defined in a subtle way. His arms long and powerful. Lean and graceful. The veins pulsing out of the skin with just the smallest effort from his muscles. His pecks were hard as stone but the skin was soft and smooth. His abdomen adorned a very favorable six pack with a patch of happy hair leading to his now very happy penis. His dick was big and thick. Definitely every girls wet dream. His legs were toned and muscular. Not skinny at all like a runners, but more like a wrestler's legs. Powerful and ready to pounce._

_Bella felt the wetness pooling between her legs just at the mere sight of this magnificent man. She wasted no more time oggling him and took a firm grasp on the base of his cock. Her tongue having a mind of it's own took a nice long lick from the very bottom to the very tip of his hard erection. This elicited a nice long stream of profanities from him. She took this as encouragement and licked the tip of his dick once more to remove the pre-cum that had escaped. The taste of him made her moan against his sensitive skin causing his body to jerk and his hips to buck up into her face. _

_She didn't want to tease him after all the pleasure he had given her already. With that thought she sucked gently on the head of his dick. Her hand massaging the base of his cock simultaneously. She felt his head jerk back and could imagine his eyes rolling in the back of his head. A sure sign of pure enjoyment. Tired of being gentle, Bella took his entire length into her mouth, deep-throating him. She swallowed the tip to make a nice tight spot for the tip of his dick. She began sucking him off. Her tongue moving around in her mouth. Gently massaging and tickling as much of him as she could. Both of her hands were placed on his hips, holding him down. _

_She released his boner with a resounding 'pop' noise from her mouth and went to work sucking and bobbing her head at a rapid pace. She knew he wouldn't last much longer. She could tell by the way his fists were clenching the sheets and how his toes were curled. His whole body tensed up and he arched his back ever so slightly off the bedframe. She took this as her cue and helped him reach the stars by pressing that special spot behind his balls. He grunted a "FUCK" and shouted her name a few times before cumming graciously into her mouth. She drank him up not letting one drop falter to the ground. She sucked his dick a moment longer before releasing him and climbing back up to snuggle his chest._

_That is exactly what they both needed._

She sighed quietly and craned her neck to look up at the perfect man laying next to her. Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she scooted out of his arms and into the living room to work on the _Wayne_ lawsuit. Even if it was for a few hours, it was nice just being with him in the most intimate way possible. But reality had settled in on her once again. The time for work has come again, but she made a silent promise to herself to come out and play more.


End file.
